


The Fine Line between Need and Want

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s because I want you to stay!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line between Need and Want

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from from my Tumblr

_“That’s because I want you to stay!”_

He finally said it, the words vomiting out of his mouth, and he turns on his heels and brings his fist to his mouth, teeth digging into his knuckles.  He closes his eyes and inhales sharply, barely able to breathe without shaking. He’s putting his fucking heart on the line here, laying down all his cards, revealing his god damn vulnerability. If Cas still leaves after this, he’ll shove his heart and all these stupid feelings so deep into the ground that it’ll never take root again. He’ll chop them all into pieces and scatter them all over the world and if Cas still leaves, he’s putting up iron walls all around as deep as the core of the earth and tall as the clouds in the sky. If Cas leaves now…if Cas leaves now, he won’t—he will not—he can’t, not this time—

He waits an eternity for anything, for footsteps retreating, for footsteps forwarding, waits for Cas to make his damn decision to leave or not. But there’s nothing and his heart plunges further.

"Dean," and it’s such a defeated and tired sound, "I don’t understand."

It’s so absurd that Dean snaps. He whips around, “What the hell don’t you understand, Cas?” The hysteria in his mind is rising by the second and Cas’s incredulous expression wasn’t helping. “Which part of “I want you to stay” didn’t you get!?”

Cas shakes his head like what he’s saying is wrong, and that pisses him even more. He’s about to explode, teetering on the last line of his patience, when Cas looks at him, genuine confusion on his face, and says quietly, “There’s a difference between want and need, Dean.”

"W-what?" And now he’s just as confused. Still angry, but more confused than angry. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There’s a difference between want and need, Dean," Cas insists as if that would help and Dean’s just about to throw his hands in the air. But Cas is looking at him with panic and says urgently, "Do you  _need_  me to stay? Or do you _want_ me to stay?”

It hits him then what Cas is trying to ask. Dean swallows and keeps his eyes level with him and whispers, “Both.” Cas is looking at him like he’s entranced and Dean steps closer to him. “Both.” And Cas hasn’t turned away yet, hasn’t walked away, and he closes the inches between their feet. This is it. If Cas still leaves now…”Cas, stay.”

Cas breathes in shuddering mouthfuls of air, swaying on his heels back and forth. His eyes lowers and the silence is too long, too foreboding for Dean’s liking. He’s about to take a step back when Cas tilts forward and presses a light kiss on his mouth.

Cas leans back and Dean puts a hand to his mouth in surprise. Upon seeing his reaction, Cas looks stricken and takes a step back, “I’m sorry, I thought—”

But Cas doesn’t get to finish the line as Dean sweeps forward and presses their lips together again. It’s one long kiss and Dean’s out of breath when he pulls away, gasping, “Will you stay?” And Cas was just as disheveled as he was, whispering, “Yes, yes, I’ll stay.”


End file.
